The Desert Melody
by Demon-Imposter676
Summary: Meet Aria a young girl in Handlers corner,she works overtime to support her father the things she's done since she moved there five years ago is punch Stanford in the face and now she might be falling for Zoom. Zoomxoc REWRITEN
1. Chapter 1

**This is a ****REWRITEN ****version of my old story it will be longer and maybe it will have some VertxAgura in it.**

**Please rate and review it's not that hard.**

The Desert Melody

A large black bike pulled to a stop in between the two walls of a pass, the bike belonged to a teenage girl called Aria kyles, who's heart was frozen like ice by past experiences that had left her body and mind scared.

This hardened girl loved nothing more than riding her bike in the desert with the wind in her hair.

Aria breathed in deeply before starting the engine and driving towards Zake's cafe at beak neck speeds.

As she was driving the familiar sound of police sirens drove up behind her.

Aria pulled over seeing that there was no need for a high speed chase.

"Hello sheriff Johnson what have you pulled me over for this time and just so you know I wasn't speeding because I'm on the salt flats" Said Aria through gritted teeth.

The sheriff pulled out his little black book and began to scribble something down Aria sighed and lent back on her bike using her arms for support.

Squinting at the sun Aria began to slip into a daydream.

_Two adult's one male and the other a female where sitting under the shade of a large tree, both were enjoying each other's company._

_The woman looked behind her and smiled as the man looked down and gently kissed her lips._

"_Oh Nadia you look absolutely amazing" Said the man while placing a hand on her swollen stomach._

_The woman placed a hand on top of his and smiled "And you too Scott Kyles"_

_End of daydream._

Aria was pulled out of dream world when Sheriff Johnson tapped her shoulder causing Aria to look at him.

"Here I'm giving you a warning next time I catch you riding through town without any helmet I'm going to give you a fine" warned the sheriff.

Aria nodded and took the piece of paper and put it in a net underneath the handle bars.

This action caused the shoulder of her top to slip down a little showing a silver scar that disappeared under the black jumper.

The Sheriff didn't like her living with her father but Aria was as stubborn as her mother was and wouldn't leave the house.

Aria started her bike again and drove carefully to the Diner, Aria parked closest to the door encase she needed to leave quickly.

The bell above the door chimed as she walked in alerting Grace who looked up and smiled as Aria sat down.

Aria smiled back and pulled of her bike goggles revealing her dark blue eyes that shone like crystals when the sun could reach them.

"So Aria what's it goanna be today" asked Grace politely.

"Just another banana milkshake please" Aria replied.

Grace was back in a matter of seconds with her order.

"Here it's on the house" Grace said handing it over.

"Grace no let me pay for it" protested Aria.

Grace just shook her head and walked away from Aria leaving her speechless and Aria being stubborn slipped the two fifty out of her purse and put it in her pocket.

Aria was on her third milkshake when the bell chimed again alerting Grace of more customers.

Aria glanced over to the door and saw a group of five people walk in.

The first had a red suit on and blonde hair that made his blue eyes stand out.

The second person to walk in was a girl that looked older than Aria by a year or so, she wore a dark green suit than clashed with her dark skin tone and her hair was pulled up in to a braided bun.

Two other people that Aria noticed both had blue suits on they looked like brothers, on had a lighter blue suit and his brown hair was spiked while the other had short hair.

A streak of purple caught her eye the way he walked instantly put Aria of him he had gravity defying ginger hair and emerald green eyes.

Aria went back to sipping her milkshake when the bell chimed again Aria glanced to her left again and looked longer than she had planned to.

The boy looked about her age he had a yellow outfit with and orange trim, a headband tried round his forehead holding back black hair but it was his brown eyes that caused Aria to stair.

They sparkled with happiness that her eyes no longer held it was almost like they were alive by the way they sparkled.

The boy noticed Aria looking and flashed a bright smile in her direction which caused her to smirk back and blush as she looked down.

The boy walked to the booth where his friends where sitting.

Grace soon walked over with the a small pad of paper and asked them what they would like.

"Two pizza's five milkshakes and one soda please" said the one dressed in red.

Grace nodded and walked away and the purple one jumped up and followed her all the way to the counter.

"Grace you know if you went on a date with me it would really make me happy" he said trying to flirt with Grace.

Grace just shook her head and walked away leaving the teenager without an answer.

The boy in purple walked over to Aria who was twilling her long black hair in her fingers.

"My names Stanford what's yours" asked Sanford.

"I don't have to tell you my name so I won't" she replied

Even after getting the hint to leave her alone he wouldn't.

"Haven't I seen you someplace before" Stanford asked.

"Yes that's why I don't go there anymore" Aria replied with a smirk.

Stanford still wouldn't give up he grabbed Aria's arm as she went to leave but wasn't fast enough to doge her reaction.

Aria's fist rose.

And hit Stanford.

Aria dropped the money for her "free" drink and left leaving Stanford sprawled out on the ground in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own battle force 5 but I do own my Oc Aria and any other Oc's I create**

**A special thank you to my sole reviewer K13, who Aria will now bake cookies for lolz.**

Chapter two

The sun rose into the sky and flooded into Aria bedroom because she had left her curtains open the night before.

Aria groaned and rolled out of bed so she hit the floor with a thud after laying there for about three seconds she heard her father call her name.

"Aria come down stairs please" he called.

This was strange because it rarely happened that her father added the word please to the end of his sentences but whatever put him in a good mood was enough to make her edgy.

Aria slowly walked down the stairs without so much as a sound, it was a skill she learned while sneaking out of the house.

When Aria reached the bottom of the stairs she could smell the wonderful smell of her father's pancakes.

Aria slowly walked into the kitchen she was still trying to figure out the idea of why he was so happy.

"Good morning Aria sleep well" asked her father.

Aria nodded before answering "yes father, did you sleep well".

Her father was a well built man in his late thirty's, when he was sober the barricade holding back his anger was thin at the best of times but when he was drunk he became abusive.

"Yes I did Aria and I was thinking that maybe we could go on a day trip to the Zoo" he asked.

Even though she was this man's own flesh and blood he was more of a stranger to her than anything else.

"Yes father I would like that very much" Aria pretended to put on a fake smile.

Her father saw right through her he knew how much he had hurt her but even when he was sober he could not hold back his anger.

"You're lying" he roared

Aria gasped as her father bolted for her but Aria was one step ahead of him as she ran out of the door and scrambled to find the key to her bike.

Aria opened the garage door she could hear her father's steps getting closer to her.

Aria started put the key in the ignition.

Once

Twice

Three times

Her bike wouldn't start.

It was too late anyway her father closed the garage door and Aria climbed of her bike.

Her father had trapped her.

He grabbed the scruff of her neck and dragged her back inside the house.

Three hours later

Aria sat in her bedroom nursing to her wounds and her pride it wasn't the physical abuse that wore her down it the verbal kind that wore he down mentally.

Aria looked up at the clock from the huddled position she was in it chimed telling her that it was about twelve in the afternoon.

The only move that Aria made was to grab her duvet of her bed and wrap it around herself and squeezed her eyes shut as if it would take away the pain she had endured.

With battle force five

"I can't believe that girl doesn't she know who she's dealing with" complained Stanford.

"Obviously not" replied Zoom who was fixing the flat tire on the Chopper.

Stanford scoffed before walking away.

Back with Aria

Aria woke suddenly and whipped her head around at the sound of a loud bang hitting the floor downstairs.

She slowly got up from where she had been lying on the floor for the past twelve hours

Aria unlocked her bedroom door without so much as a squeak she crept quietly down the hall hoping that her father was asleep somewhere.

Before she could sneak out she had to get herself cleaned up first.

Once in the bathroom Aria turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm before peeling of her clothing and stepping into the mini waterfall.

The warm water felt good on Aria's tense muscles as it ran over her skin but she wished that all her troubles would run down the drain just like the water

After about twenty minutes Aria had finished her shower she was now back in her bedroom deciding what to wear.

Even with her minimal choice of clothing Aria always found a stylish or interesting way to piece together something new with her clothes.

In the end she had chosen combat jeans with black knee length boots a white tank top and a black hoodie.

Last but not least she went over to her mirror her face had small cuts and grazes nothing major and could be easily coved up with congealer and foundation.

This she did in a matter of minutes and she also put a thick line of eye liner around her eyes.

Aria made sure that she was extra quite when she went down the stairs, at the bottom the strong smell of alcohol was almost overpowering, glancing left she saw her father passed out on the couch like most nights.

Before she left Aria put the half empty bottles of whatever it was he was drinking back in the cabinet and then put the empty ones in the trash.

Aria skilfully unlatched the door to the garage and found her key that she had dropped behind the tins of paint.

The key slid into the ignition.

The engine roared to life on the first try.

"_Typical, it works when want it to but not when I need it to" _thought Aria to herself.

Her bike was her mother's it had been passed down to her when she went missing.

Aria drove the bike to the pass it only took her a few minutes but it felt like an eternity to her, this was one of the few nights that she could actually be free from her father.

When Aria climbed of her mother's bike she was immediately pulled into a loving embrace.

"Good to see you again" said the voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I do not own battle force five only Aria and her brother Kurt and Erik.**

**And thank you to Ke13 who is now going to get muffins. XD**

Chapter three

For the first time in months it felt good to hear the familiar voice of her brother once again.

Aria melted into the warm embrace, she loved it when he came back to handlers corners even though it was only for a single night and his visits were far apart.

After a few seconds her brother released her from his loving embrace.

"Aria since the last time I saw you I swear you have grown a full inch" Smiled her brother.

Aria shook her head and smiled before giving her brother another warm hug which was gladly returned.

"Kurt I didn't expect the races to be brought up here again" Stated Aria with a smile.

"Neither did I to be honest" Kurt answered.

Aria smiled and continued to walk along side her brother who was pushing her bike along.

Aria shivered as she saw the big crowd up ahead of them there must have been at least thirty five people waiting for the races to begin.

Even thinking about the large group was enough to make Aria squirm her brother who knew that she felt uncomfortable in large crowds just as they entered her brother grabbed her hand and led her into the group.

As they walked past people Aria saw cars that ranged from late models of dirt racing cars to the most expensive cars money could buy.

Their where also bikes as Aria looked through them she saw one that looked vaguely familiar, it was bright yellow with blue wheels that looked like they could split in two.

There was also a purple car with black strips where you had to climb in through the roof to get into the driver's seat.

"Yes the Reverb is the fastest car here" said an overly cocky voice that Aria remembered all too well.

The ginger head turned as glared at Aria he was lucky that her brother hadn't been seen or he would have gotten another punch to the face.

The boy standing next to the bikes followed Stanford's glare and waved at Aria who nodded a hello back at him as her brother pulled her forward.

Aria who was now walking beside her brother again couldn't help but think that the bike that the boy has was a bit advanced.

"Here we are" said Kurt pushing her bike next to his Lambroghini Murcielago.

Aria couldn't help but stair it was midnight blue with red stripes going across the front.

"Wow it's absolutely amazing" Gasped Aria, "how did you manage to pay for it".

"Let's just say what you don't know won't hurt you" he answered with a smirk.

Aria nodded and ran her hand over the bonnet of the car it truly was an amazing piece of machinery, it felt cold and smooth under her hand after she was through with inspecting the bonnet she heard a voice which caused her to turn around.

"Well it looks like somebody has finally got themselves a decent friend to bring along to the races" sneered a voice dripping with malice.

This caused Aria to glare at the man it was none other than Erik one of the fastest drivers in Handlers Corner.

Aria took a step forward and the man took a step back which caused Aria to snigger.

The guy had such a big ego that that one remark had hurt his pride enough for him to lunge at Aria who stepped out of the way at the last second causing him to slam his head into Kurt's lambroghini.

The man got up slowly and staged away with his two friends helping him.

The boy with the bright yellow bike just looked at Erik and walked past stopping only a few feat away from Aria.

"Hey" he said not wanting to push for conversation.

"Hi" said Aria hesitantly.

"Is this car your" he said motioning to Kurt's lambroghini.

"No that's my brothers, how he got it I'll never know" Aria answered with a smirk, "The old bike mine"

Zoom nodded and walked up to Aria's inherited bike, he ran his hand over the seat then he inspected the wheels and finally finished with the handle bars and steering.

"This is a good bike, it's been kept in good condition despite its age it a Harley Davidson made in the nineties" Said Zoom in awe.

Aria nodded and turned her head as her brother flagged her over, Aria waved goodbye to Zoom and pushed her bike over to her brother who was climbing into his car.

Aria smiled then waved to her brother who was now starting up the engine to his car.

Aria waved as her brother sped off into the distance.

Aria began to start checks on her bike the whole thing was done in about ten minutes.

Aria looked up as she saw dust clouds appear in the distance.

Aria was cleaning her hands of oil just as her brother crossed the finish line and skidded to a halt and about to seconds later a purple car slowed to a halt and the guy named Stanford climbed out.

Kurt smiled and walked up to Stanford and held his hand out as a sign of good sportsmen ship but Stanford just walked away in a huff.

"What's wrong with him" asked Kurt in confusion.

"He was born with a spoon in his mouth and a rat up his ass" replied Aria causing them both to burst out in laughter.

Kurt patted his sister on the back as she climbed onto her bike.

"Now just remember to ease up on the throttle when you come up to a turn and you'll be fine" Instructed her brother.

Aria nodded and put on her bike helmet, she trusted her brother with her life, and he had been the one that taught her to drive.

Aria revved her engine in eagerness to start the race, she looked to her left and saw a bright yellow bike pull up behind her, the boy riding it gave her a thumbs up and Aria nodded to him in response.

With the wave of a flag the race had begun it started out with it being neck and neck with Zoom going ahead of her.

A sharp turn came up and Aria eased up on the throttle just as her brother told her to but even after doing this she barely made it.

Seeing the finish line Aria held nothing back and pulled on the accelerator causing her bike to go above seventy miles an hour but it was worth it as she crossed the finish line just before Zoom.

Aria pulled of her helmet causing the wind to play with her black hair, Zoom had also taken of his helmet and saw Aria hugging her brother.

He dismounted his bike and walked over and held out his hand.

"Good race" he said.

"Yeah the best one I've competed in" Agreed Aria with a smirk as she shook his hand.

Just as she was about to pull away Zoom tapped the side of her bike.

"Zoom Takazumi just so you know" Said Zoom hurriedly.

"Aria Kyles" Replied Aria with a rare smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own battle force five it all belongs to its rightful owner I only own the plot and my OC's Aria and Kurt kyles and Erik.**

**A big thank you to Ke13 who Aria will not come a attack her instead she gets cookies again.**

Chapter four

It had been three days since the races and Aria was back to her boring routine.

Aria sighed as she rolled out of bed and sitting on the floor waiting for her vision to clear.

Groggily she stood up which caused all her muscles to tense up nearly sending her crashing down to the floor.

Letting out a deep sigh Aria slowly moved towards the bathroom.

All her muscles cried out in pain and protest as she walked but Aria had been through worse so she didn't make a sound as she walked.

All her muscles where searing in pain by the time she limped into the shower.

After turning on the hot water and getting undressed Aria slipped into the warm waterfall and let it soothe her muscles.

Letting out a sigh as the water helped her to relax her already tense state, the water's warmth helped to numb the pain from last night.

After her shower Aria stopped the water and walked over to the full length mirror and looked at her bruised body.

Her small wrists had thick red marks around them and her arms had large black and purple bruises, her ankles had the same restraint marks and her legs and thighs had even bigger bruised and her stomach had been in better condition.

Aria sighed after so many nights like this's her body was slowly becoming immune to the pain the next morning.

The battered girl brushed her long black hair behind her shoulder exposing a red scratch mark from where she had escaped.

Aria took a fluffy blue towel of the rack and crossed the hallway after making sure it was safe.

Today Aria's outfit consisted of a white low cut top purple combat trousers white trainers and her trademark black turtle neck jumper only this time she wore elbow length black gloves.

Quietly creeping down the stairs and hoping that hoping that her father wasn't awake yet.

Aria crept down the hallway and walked towards the garage as she reached for the handle Aria herd a thud.

She spun around to see her father had fallen on the floor and after closer inspection she saw that he was still sleeping.

Aria let out the breath she never knew she was holding, when she opened the door light flooded over her bike smiling she swung her leg round and started the engine.

The roar made Aria smile more, for once deciding to be lazy she used the remote to open the door.

At once she pulled on the throttle and sped off and onto the salt flats.

_**With battle force 5**_

Zoom was still thinking about that girl that beat him at the races thinking back he saw that it was the same girl that was looking at him at Zake's and also the one that had punched Stanford and had given him a black eye.

Zoom walked out of his room and into the hallway only to be confronted by Stanford who was still fuming about getting beat.

"I should have one...I mean what does that guy have compared to me" fumed Stanford.

"A massive ego" Replied Zoom sighing.

"And that girl she even managed to beat you with that ancient bike it had to be made in the fifties or something like that.

Zoom didn't replay but instead walked into the kitchen and made himself breakfast.

After eating Vert had decided to have a training session which made Zoom feel like he was going to die of boredom.

"Alright team that's the end for today" said Vert glancing at the clock, "How about we go to Zakes to get some pizza".

The whole team cheered at the happy news and sped off to their cars.

Zoom mounted the Chopper and revved the engine and sped off behind the others.

Within a few seconds Stanford was complaining again causing everybody to groan.

"Stanford shut it" shouted Agura angrily at the redhead.

_**With Aria.**_

Aria had been pulled over by the Sherriff for not wearing a helmet and had gotten another warning before she pulled out her helmet and had put it on.

Without any further delays Aria had finally made it to the dinner she pushed open the door causing the bell to chime.

"Hey Aria what cant I get you" asked Grace as she was already pulling out a milkshake glass.

"One banana milkshake please" Smirked Aria while placing her helmet next to her.

Aria closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands and was starting to dose off when Grace had made her drink.

"Thank you" Said Aria tiredly.

After a while the bell above the door chimed again revealing the same people that Aria saw in here every time she came.

The boy with the headband walked over to the counter and ordered three pizza's and six cokes and one coffee.

He looked over to Aria and recognised her instantly.

"Hi Aria" he greeted happily.

It took Aria a few second to reply.

"Hey Zoom" she croaked keeping her head down.

Zoom sat on a stool beside her and started happily talking to her.

"So how is your home life" she asked innocently.

This question immediately caused Aria to stiffen and look over to where Grace was taking another order.

Zoom tilted his head in confusion of her action but before he could ask again he noticed the scratch mark on the side of her face that had been concealed by her hair.

"Hey Aria your hurt" Stated Zoom he reached out to the place where she had been scratched.

Aria flinched at his movement and almost fell of her seat.

"Aria can I speak to you outside please" Asked Grace- well she more like demanded to.

Aria followed her friend outside to the back of the dinner Grace stopped suddenly and pulled Aria's hair back so she could see the scratch.

Aria pulled away just as Grace pulled up her sleeves to reveal the restraint marks and the bruises.

"Aria what happened" she asked.

"It's nothing it's just a few bruises Grace" replied Aria.

Without warning Grace went to pull up Aria's jumper but Aria had slapped her had away and ran to her bike.

Grace sighed and walked back inside but instead of going right behind the counter she walked over to Vert.

"Hey Vert can I ask you a favour?" asked Grace.

Vert straightened up at the sound of an offer.

"Yeah sure what is it Grace" he replied.

Grace wrote down something in the order book and ripped out a page and handed it to Vert.

"Can you keep an eye on my friend her name is Aria kyles and she lives at that address just make sure she stays safe please" said Grace desperately.

Vert read over the address before folding it and putting it in his pocket.

"Yeah but why" he asked.

"Because of her father that's why" Grace replied while walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Battle force five I only own Aria her father, Eric and Kurt.**

**Thank you to Ke13 and Kgirl for reviewing you both have to share the cookies.**

Chapter five

Vert wheeler and his friends pulled up at the address Grace had given them.

The house looked like it had seen better day's part of the roof slates had fallen of and one of the windows had a massive crack in it also the lawn looked like it had not been cut in years.

They had gotten there at some ridicules time at night it must have been about eleven.

Even though it was this late at night they could see one light on from a window by the garage.

Vert was getting bored they had been doing this for three nights now and there was still nothing happing.

"C'mon Vert if something was going to happen don't you think it would off by now" Complained Stanford.

Vert didn't answer as a second light got turned causing everyone to look at the house.

Heavy footsteps came from the house.

"Aria Kyles" shouted an overly angry and voice.

Vert and Agura glanced at each other in worry even though they didn't know the girl they didn't like seeing anyone getting hurt.

The sound of splintering wood was herd as a door had been broken down or broken in.

A high pitch scream put all the battle force five into action.

"Alright team lets go you know the drill by now" said Vert while jumping out of the Saber.

Stanford opened up the top of the Reverb, Sherman got out of the tank with and was going inside with Vert and Agura.

Vert jerked the door open it was stupidly left unlocked all three of them disappeared into the darkness.

Vert quietly went up the stairs as a crash sounded making Agura jump.

As they went down the hallway they could hear somebody speaking.

Then all of a sudden a sound of a slap came to their ears.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME" shouted a deep male voice.

"FATHER STOP IT PLEASE YOUR HURTING ME" shouted Aria with a fear filled voice.

Vert and the others went and hid in the darkest corner of the narrow hallway.

All three hearts had quickened their pace as the door swung over they could see where the door had been broken in.

Aria's screams filled the entire house and seeped outside putting the whole team on edge.

Soon after her screams became muffled Agura glanced at Vert who took her hand to give her some comfort.

The man that staggered out had short brown hair, blue eyes and was most likely a weight lifter.

Just as he passed Agura stumbled out of the hide spot causing Vert and Sherman to quickly grab her and pull her back in.

The man didn't even move to turn he just kept on walking.

The door to Aria's room was only open enough to filter out a single ray of light.

Agura slowly crept forward towards the door her heart rate quickening with every step she took.

Vert and Sherman where following closely behind her.

Agura's hand rested on the door handle for a few seconds before she slowly pushed it open lighting up the whole hallway.

All three of them quickly stepped inside the room, Agura gasped at what she saw.

Aria was tied up with ropes at the end of her bed her eyes where closed she was probably unconscious.

Sherman pulled of the thin quilt of her bed wondering how on earth it could keep her warm when she slept.

Vert was the first one to take in his surroundings Aria's room was barren there was her bed that looked as if it would collapse any second the light on the ceiling didn't have a lightshade which made the room look even more unfriendly and a single dresser.

Vert was shocked at how anybody could live in a room like this it was completely barren.

Agura was now moving towards Aria who still looked like she was unconscious as soon as Agura was two feet away from the girl a floorboard creaked causing everybody to freeze.

After a few seconds nothing happened so Agura quickly stepped towards Aria.

Sherman was also standing close so as soon as Agura could untie the ropes around the dangerously thin girl he could wrap her up in the quilt.

Before Agura started to untie the ropes she quickly took in the girl's physical appearance she was so thin that you could almost see her rib bones her body was covered in bruises she had dark circles around her eyes a split lip and her top and jumper had been ripped of leaving Aria in her bra and combat trousers.

Vert who was now stuffing her small amount of clothing in a sports bag looked into the dresser one more time to find something wrapped in cloth, he picked it up and unwrapped it, finding an old picture of a young Aria and a woman with blue streaks in her hair and her father.

As soon as Agura touched the ropes Aria's eyes shot open her fear filled blue ones met with Agura's kind and worried brown ones.

Aria began to thrash about causing some noise.

"Shush, Shush, Shush where here to help you please be quite" soothed Agura.

Aria only whimpered at the older girls comment before closing her eyes again, Sherman was amazed how could somebody take such a beating and still have enough strength to thrash around like that.

Agura had finished uniting the ropes which had left angry red marks around Aria's wrists.

Sherman had quickly wrapped the quilt around Aria and was now carrying her bridal style.

Vert walked over and tucked a black strand of her hair behind her ear.

"C'mon let's get Aria out of here she needs to get to the hospital" said Vert walking out of the room.

Sherman walked out after Vert and Agura and grabbed the now unwrapped photo that Vert had left on her bed.

All four made it out of the house softly because the man was now passed out on the couch.

Sherman gently placed Aria inside Stanford's car causing him to mumble in protest.

Zoom didn't take his eyes of her once until Agura snapped her fingers in front of his face.

The drive to the hospital was uneventful as they pulled into the car park Stanford took a quick look at her wrist that where bruised and red he saw something that shocked him their where thin lines that ran up her wrists and ones that went across.

Stanford quickly covered her wrists up as Sherman picked the fragile girl up and carried her over to the entrance.

Zoom had noticed the Stanford's actions.

"Stanford what did you see what did that bastard do to her" said Zoom quictly over the comlink.

"He didn't make them cuts she did"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to Ke13 who reviewed on the last chapter

Chapter six

Vert sighed as he went over some papers with the sheriff the whole thing was making his head spin.

"You did a good thing, being away with her father will be good for her" Said sheriff Johnston with a rare smirk.

Vert nodded tiredly he got up from his seat and just before he opened the door her turned.

"Where will she be staying now she's not at her father's" Vert asked.

"Probably with Grace or she will move to her aunts in Kansas".

Vert nodded and left the police station and going home for a nice hot shower.

**At the hospital**

Aria awoke to the whir of machines and the strong smell of bleach and chemicals.

The bruised blue eyed girl took in her surroundings she was in a small white room.

Aria looked down to her left arm there was an I.V needle hooked up to a drip.

It hurt to move any part of her body her muscles ached with pain and her head was pounding.

"Aria you're awake" Stated a friendly voice.

Aria only groaned and tried to locate where the voice was coming from her eyes flicked around the room but she could only see blurry images of what she guessed to be people.

"It's okay Aria you're safe now" the voice said again.

"Grace" Aria chocked out the word in a confused voice.

"Yeah I'm here get some rest because no doubt you will want out of here as soon as".

Aria nodded and closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her again.

Grace turned to the doctor with sadness in her eyes and a tear soaked face.

"how long will it be before she's aloud out" asked Grace sadly.

"It could take weeks the last beating she received has broken three of her ribs on her left side and right her collarbone has been fractured" Answered the doctor who really wasn't caring that much.

Grace nodded her eyes where looking over the broken and bruised form.

"Also Miss Kyles has sustained heavy damage the back of her head which may result in her losing her sight or it becoming extremely disorientated" Said the doctor.

More tears came to Graces eyes as she sat in the chair next to the sleeping Aria.

"Please let her pull through this" cried Grace while holding her hand.

**With battle force 5**

All the members where caching up on their sleep that they had lost over the three nights from watching Aria's house.

The sun was rising over the sand dunes warming the earth and waking up the early risers the small town but the would passed by the sleeping members that were sleeping it wasn't until noon that Vert began to rise followed shortly by the others.

"I wonder how that girl was" asked Spinner while eating his breakfast.

"I don't know we'll have to ask Grace when we next see her" replied Vert.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement with their leader.

**With Grace**

Grace was still by Aria's bedside when the sun rose her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night.

All of a sudden Aria's breathing became ragged and alarms started going off causing Grace to wake with a fright.

"Aria, ARIA WAKE UP" shouted Grace while shaking her shoulders.

"Please Miss you'll have to leave now we need to operate" said a nurse while shooing Grace out of the room.

"Wait please tell me what's wrong she my friend" Cried Grace in panic.

"It looks like a fragment of her broken collarbone has sliced her lung causing it to fill with blood" said the Nurse now pushing a struggling Grace out of the room.

"_But that means she could die" thought Grace to herself._

Grace was left standing in the hallway alone as the realization that her friend could die hit her full force.

Grace slowly walked out of the hospital in a zombie like fashion.

With BF5

When Verts gang walked into the diner Grace was back at work but something was different about her it was almost like she was a zombie, Grace walked over to their table and took their order and in a few minutes she was back with the order.

Vert Grabbed her wrist just as she was about to leave causing her to stop.

"Grace is there any news about the girl that we saved last night" asked Vert.

"Grace nodded before turning around.

"The doctors say that it could weeks before she gets out her father has broke three of her ribs and her collarbone and she could lose her sight also her right lung has been torn" replied Grace walking away.

The whole team looked down they never thought the damage could be this bad.

"She has a name" said Zoom in a quiet voice.

"Please tell us Zoom" replied Agura sadly.

"Her name is Aria...Aria Kyles" zoom replied sadly looking down into his Soda.

"You know her" Asked Vert.

"Yes we met at the races she has an older brother called Kurt I saw him at the races as well" Said Zoom dipping his head even more.

With that Zoom stood up and left the diner walking slowly to his bike.

**Back at the hub**

Zoom walked to the telephone in the hub and rang the number of the hospital and waited for a dial tone.

"Hello this is handlers corners hospital what do you need" asked a woman.

"I'm phoning to know the State of a friend she was brought in last night her name was Aria Kyles" replied Zoom

"Miss Kyles has just come out of surgery the doctors have managed to stabilize her but they can do nothing for her sight"

Before Zoom could ask another question the woman had hung up on him.

"Her sight has she gone blind" Muttered Zoom to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to Ke13 and Jazmonkey for reviewing on my last chapter**

Chapter seven

It had been three days since the hospital had managed to stabilize Aria the doctors said that the small tear would heal in a matter of days but nothing could be done for her sight.

Grace was sitting at Aria's bedside reading like she always would before or after her shift.

Aria mumbled something in her sleep and turned her head ever so slightly to face Grace before opening her blue eyes.

"Grace are you here" asked Aria unsurely.

"Yes I'm here Aria what do you want" Grace replied.

"I was wondering if you could get hold of a boy called Zoom and the rest of the people he hangs around with" asked Aria sleepily.

"Yeah I can do that Aria" said Grace getting up and heading for the door, "I'll be back tomorrow Aria".

Aria nodded before saying goodbye to Grace.

"I wish I could see again" thought Aria closing her eyes.

**With Battle force 5**

"Hey Sage have you had any luck finding Aria's brother" Asked Vert walking into the Hub with the others.

"I have managed to get the general location but I can't seem to get an exact location" she replied.

"Don't worry just give me what you've got and Agura and I will find him" said Vert confidently.

**With Zoom**

Zoom climbed of the Chopper and walked into the hospital.

Once inside he made a bee-line of the main desk.

A woman looked up and smiled at the boy, "yes can I help you" she asked.

"Yes I'm looking for Aria Kyles she was brought in three days ago" Zoom replied while looking around quickly.

"She's in room 105 to your right" the Nurse replied.

Zoom nodded a thank you and went in the direction that the woman had told him to go.

Spotting the door Zoom jerked it open causing Aria to look up.

"Who's there" she asked.

"It's me Zoom, I thought you might want some company" he answered with a smile.

Aria smiled and squinted at Zoom to try and get a better view of his blurred outline.

"Here Sherman got this from your house when we where there" said Zoom pulling out the photo and placed it on Aria's lap.

Aria took hold of the photo and tried to make out the image but her eyes wouldn't let her frowning to herself she put the photo down but never looked up.

Zoom notices that Aria wasn't looking up or even talking.

"Hey what's wrong don't you want the photo" asked Zoom.

Aria shook her head but still didn't look up, Zoom soon became worried and reached over and took her hand that was lying on the edge of the bed.

His lightly tanned skin met with her pale colour.

Aria's heart almost skipped a beat when she felt warmth surround her left hand but she still didn't look up.

"_Why does he have this effect on me, we've only met a couple of times"?_ Aria questioned herself.

"Aria listen to me nothing's going to hurt you anymore your safe now" Reassured Zoom.

This was all was needed to break one of her barriers, all she needed right now was to know that somebody cared enough about her to keep her safe.

When Zoom saw that Aria had begun to cry he pulled her into a friendly hug and let her cry into his shoulder.

**With Vert and Agura.**

Vert and Agura had been driving around the location that Sage had given them for about three hours.

Both of them had stopped to get something to eat before heading back.

The bell above the door chimed letting the waitress know that customers had arrived.

After choosing a table to sit at and telling the waitress what they wanted to eat both of then chatted aimlessly.

"Do you think we'll find him" Asked Agura.

"Don't worry Agura I'm sure we will" replied Vert holding her hand.

Agura nodded and began to eat the salad that was put in front of her while Vert looked away and out the window.

He would have looked back if it wasn't for a midnight blue Lamborghini pulled up outside.

Vert's eyes widened when a tall male climbed out and after looking at the number plate for a few seconds and seeing that it the car belonged to Kurt, Aria's brother.

Vert walked out of the Diner and jogged up to the man.

"Excuse me are you Kurt Kyles" asked Vert unsurely.

The man turned around and looked at the blonde.

"Who wants to know" Kurt said being cautious.

"It's about your sister Aria, she's been in hospital for three days now after getting beaten by your father" Vert said bluntly.

Kurt's eyes widened and he jumped back into his car and sped off leaving Vert standing in a dust cloud.

Agura walked out after paying and placed both her hands on his shoulders and applied some pressure before climbing into the tangler.

Shortly after Vert climbed into his Saber.

**With Aria and Zoom**

Zoom had been with Aria for about three hours when the door opened for a third time that day causing the now half blind Aria to stir from her slumber.

"Aria what happened to you" asked her brother coming to her bedside.

"You can pretty much guess what happened Kurt, he beat me" replied Aria coldly, "And because of that in now half blind".

Poor Zoom didn't know what to do, should he speak out for Aria or should he stay quite.

"We saved her from her father when you turned your back on her" Said Zoom speaking up.

As the words left his mouth a hard punch connected to the side of his face causing him to fall out of the chair and come crashing to the floor.

"ZOOM" Called two voices at once.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own battle force five I only own Aria and Kurt...and the plot of this story**

**Thank you to ke13 for being an ever faithful reviewer.**

Chapter eight

"Kurt stop this now" screamed Aria trying to make out who was who in the large mass of blurred colour.

Vert on the other hand was trying to get Kurt of his friend the best he could without getting punched himself.

"Just calm down your scaring your sister" Said Vert calmly.

Kurt still wasn't listening as he was trying to strangle Zoom or at least manage to punch him in the face.

Zoom wriggled under the lager mans weight trying to get free.

All the sudden movement of colour was making Aria's head hurt and her vision was slowly turning light green at the edges.

Three other darker colours whizzed into the room creating a whirl of blue, green and purple which was hurting her head even more dropping her head into her hands and closing her eyes as tight as possible with her breathing getting heavier.

Aria's sore head had now grown into a pounding headache and her vision was now tainted a darker green.

With all the strength the small girl had inside of her she filled her lungs with as much air as her lungs could hold she let out a piercing scream.

All the others stopped their movements to look at the small girl that held her head in her hands, her breathing was still heavy and her eyes where shut tight.

"I think its best you leave" Said a womanly voice.

The members of the battle force five turned and saw Grace standing just inside the room with an angry look on her face.

Flicking her long hair over her shoulder just as everyone was leaving.

Kurt was the last to leave the room after trying to pry Aria's hands away from her face, with a defeated look he walked out of the room.

Grace walked into the room and stood over her friend Aria who had isolated herself in her own world.

"Aria it's me Grace it's okay everyone's gone" Soothed Grace while wrapping her arms around Aria.

Aria's whole frame began to shake as the frail girl broke down into tears, never before had Grace seen Aria cry.

"_It looks like her sight wasn't the only thing she lost" _Thought Grace.

**With Kurt and BF5**

"I can't believe he would do that to her my dad was never like that before mum..." Kurt said to himself.

"Before your mum did what" asked Vert curiously.

"It doesn't matter what's done is done" he replied vaguely.

**With Zoom**

It had been a few hours since he had been kicked out of the hospital.

Zoom was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling he had never felt so guilty in his life it was his fault they got thrown out by Grace.

"_I need to say sorry to her" _thought Zoom climbing of his bed and pulling on his shoes before heading out of the Hub.

As Zoom walked into the hanger and mounted Chopper and revved the engine causing Sherman to look up.

"Hey Zoom where are you going" he asked.

"Out I need some time to think I'll be back later" replied Zoom vauguely.

Sherman walked up to Zoom who was still sitting on the Chopper looking while looking out of the open hanger doors.

"You like her don't you?" asked Sherman calmly looking Zoom straight in the eyes.

Zoom looked down not answering Sherman who was waiting patiently.

"I...I don't know" Zoom replied and drove of leaving Sherman standing on with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like the kids finally falling...hard" he thought to himself.

The drive gave Zoom time to think.

Did he really like Aria, or was this feeling just temporary?

Pulling up to the Hospital Zoom's heart began to beat even faster.

The doors slid open and showed the reception desk, walking up to the lady he signed himself in and walked over to Aria's room.

Opening the door he saw Grace trying to coax Aria out of the position she had been in since he left.

Grace looked up and glared to Zoom.

"What do you want" asked Grace her voice was dripping in anger.

"Grace go home I'll stay with her tonight" Said Zoom looking straight at Grace.

Grace looked at Aria, the poor girl had stopped shaking a while ago but she still wouldn't talk to her.

Biting her lip Grace looked up.

"Just for tonight if you manage to get her to speak or at least eat something I'll be really grateful" Replied Grace nervously.

Zoom nodded to Grace as she stood up and collected her things.

"And please wake her up if she starts to have nightmares" Said Grace.

Zoom nodded again and sat down on the edge of the bed after Grace left the room.

Zoom wrapped his arms around Aria who still had her hands covering her face and pulled her closer so her head was lying on his chest.

He felt her whole body stiffen at his touch, the reaction made it obvious that she was still awake.

Zoom began rubbing his hand in small circles over her back hoping it would relax the young girl.

"Aria I...I'm sorry about what happened earlier I shouldn't have said what I did to your brother" apologised Zoom while still holding Aria.

Aria relaxed a little bit after hearing Zooms apology, this action made Zoom smile and relax too.

"Aria will you please talk to me just say something...anything" pleaded Zoom.

"Hazelnuts" said Aria quality while pulling her hands away from her face.

Zoom shifted slightly to look at Aria, her eyes where glazed over and she looked to be half asleep.

Zoom nodded at her but didn't reply.

"Hazelnuts...you always smell like Hazelnuts" said Aria again.

"Okay...so I smell like nuts know do I" Said Zoom chuckling to himself.

The sound of Zoom laughing made Aria smile just a little bit before she yawned and stretched as best as she could as Zoom was still hugging her.

Zoom cringed as he heard her mussels pop back into place turning around so he was holding Aria face to face.

"It's time for you to go to sleep" Said Zoom softly while lying Aria down and getting up.

Aria grabbed his hand and pulled him back down again.

"Please stay with me just for tonight...I don't want to be alone again" said Aria looking right at him with her half blind eyes.

Zoon nodded and lied down next to her, Zoom watched her blue eyes flutter before closing.

He turned onto his side so he was facing Aria he looked at his watch it read.

11:30 PM

When Zoom looked up he was Aria's peaceful face turn into a delicate frown, on a whim he started running his hands through her black hair, it seemed to calm her as she began to look peaceful again.

"_Maybe Sherman was right" _Zoom thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own battle force 5 I only own Aria and her brother **

**A thank you to Ke13 who reviewd the last chapter**

Chapter nine

_If you looked onto the salt flats in handlers corner you would see a car and a bike driving side by side and leaving dust trails behind them._

_But on the bike there where two passengers one was a fully grown woman and the other was only a child at the age of five both where smiling and their eyes twinkled with delight._

_After a few short minutes of driving a siren sounded behind them signalling them both to pull over after a few short seconds and the car had driven off leaving the woman to deal with the problem._

_Two police officers climbed out of the car one was old with slightly greying hair and the other was young with a full head of brown hair._

_The older woman pulled the keys out of the ignition and placed them in her daughter's small hands._

"_Yes officer's what's my offence this time" asked the woman with a smile on her face._

"_Nadia you know full well what your offence is speeding and riding without a helmet on" said the sheriff. _

_Nadia curved her lips into a small smile before she spoke again._

"_for one I was not speeding because I am on the salt flats and two I would prefer that my daughter would make it out of an accident alive by wherein my only helmet" replied Nadia with a small smile on her lips and her blue eyes were closed._

_It wasn't until the sound of flesh hitting flesh that the woman did open her eyes to see what happened._

_Looking down Nadia saw her daughter without her helmet on and holding the left side of her face and whimpering in pain._

"_Shush, shush little one" soothed the mother hugging her daughter, looking up with rage filled eyes._

_Nadia's blue eyes where now beginning to turn green as anger and her vision was also becoming tainted green as well._

_Still hugging the little girl Nadia's eye flashed back to their normal blue changed green again scaring both of the police officers out of their skin, the older one place the helmet on the ground before running to the car and driving off._

_Sighing the woman picked up the helmet and placed it back on her daughters head and started the engine and driving back onto the salt flats again._

_After an hour of driving a blue tornado appeared on the salt flats._

_Pulling the bike to a stop and kicking the kickstand over Nadia dismounted her bike and walked a few feet away from the bike much to her daughters protest._

"_MOMMY PLEASE COME BACK I'M SCARED" cried the little girl with tears springing to her eyes._

_The woman did not answer but instead stayed rooted to the spot._

_Then not two seconds after she had turned around a half tiger half man came crashing out onto the desert causing both of the girls to scream._

_The tiger-man dragged the mother into the strange car he was driving and drove off into the blue tornado._

"_MOMMY" screamed the girl crying._

_Then the dream faded into darkness and the little girl felt as if she was flying._

_A pair of blue eyes that where tinged green flashed into her mind._

"_Aria, remember the past"_

**End of dream.**

Aria's eyes snapped open and her blue eyes settled of the figure sleeping in front of her.

Aria could tell that the person was still sleeping, but the blurred colours made it difficult to tell who it was.

Aria searched her memory for anything that could help her remember, it wasn't until the person muttered in their sleep.

"Please leave him alone take me instead" said the person quietly.

Aria's mind clicked onto the memory form last night.

"_I asked Zoom to stay with me but why"_ Thought a confused Aria.

The blurred figure moaned in his sleep and shifted so his arm fell around her small waist and pulling her closer so her head was resting on his chest, Aria could hear his heart beat it was almost like he was trying to lull her to sleep.

After a few minutes Aria's eyes fluttered closed.

**With Grace**

Grace was making her way into the lobby of the hospital after a good night's sleep and warm shower she felt like a new person.

Bypassing the reception desk Grace walked right into Aria's room without knocking and expecting Aria to be in her bed and Zoom in the chair.

The door swung open without even a squeak for the hinges it wasn't until she was halfway into the room did she notice that Zoom wasn't in the chair.

Grace dropped the book that was in her hand and dashed for Zoom who was sleeping peacefully next to Aria.

"Zoom get..." Grace started to whisper but noticed how peaceful Aria looked with her head resting on Zoom's chest and his arm around her waist.

Grace just smiled and pulled up a chair and looked over them quietly.

**Two hours later**

Grace looked at her watch.

10:00 Am.

It's about time I woke them up and got Aria over to my house.

Walking up to the bed Grace saw that Zoom's chocolate brown eyes where open and he was running his hand through Aria's long black hair it wasn't long before he saw Graces shadow looming over him.

That made him stop instantly his face turned bright red he was about to roll away from Aria but the sudden stop of his action had caused her to stir.

Her blue eyes opened and widened as she was Grace standing over them both with a smirk on her face.

"Morning you two sleep well" she said smiling down at them.

"Uhhh" came the reply from both of them.

Grace just smiled and pulled Zoom of the bed and handed Aria a bag of her clothes.

"Zoom could you wait outside for a minute Aria needs to get changed" Commanded Grace.

Zoom nodded and walked out of the room still red faced with embracement of being caught that close to Aria.

After a few minutes both girls exited the room Grace was in her usual waitress uniform and Aria was in her black hoodie and grey trousers.

Aria gave a quick smile to Zoom and hugged him before getting dragged out by Grace.

Zoom left quickly and climbed onto the Chopper and drove back to the hub with mixed thoughts and feelings.

**With Aria and Grace**

Aria had been walking silently beside Grace, the silence wasn't an uncomfortable one either it was the one that was between friends.

"You like Zoom, don't you" asked Grace in a curious voice.

Aria didn't answer she just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the ground thinking of an answer but she found none.

After a while Aria looked at the sky, all she could see was blurred blue and white.

"_Maybe I do like Zoom, but I hardly even know him" _thought Aria.

"You know the whole you and Zoom thing could work" stated Grace.

Aria nodded before speaking.

"Maybe"_ was the only thing she said._


	10. Chapter 10

**Discalimer: I do not own Battle force five But I do own Aria and her brother**

Chapter ten

Zoom couldn't help but think about Aria and the fact that she had asked him to stay with her.

It had only been a few days since then but Zoom still felt the heat rise to his cheeks when he thought about it.

Walking into the kitchen Aria he saw the whole of his team waiting for him with bemused looks on their faces.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Miss Kyles" laughed Vert when's Zoom's face turned red.

"C,mon all of us are going to visit her at Grace's house" laughed Spinner with his mouth full.

Zoom nodded before going to get dressed and take a shower before leaving the Hub.

The drive was uneventful and very hot as the sun baked the ground and their rides, the only thing that happened was the sheriff's car drove past them at record speeds.

All the team waited outside the door for a couple of minutes before grace opened it.

"Come on in your letting the cold out" said Grace letting them in and leading them to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen they saw Aria sitting at the table looking out of the window.

"Hey how are Aria" asked Vert kindly and taking a seat in front of her.

"I'm doing okay I'm still getting used to not being able to see very well" replied Aria looking at him with her now light blue eyes.

"Well at least she won't be able to hit me anymore" muttered Stanford who earned a glare from Sherman.

"Thank you for saving me from my father a few weeks ago" said Aria looking back outside the window.

A blueish thing was on the horizon and its odd colours where making Aria curious.

And in a slit second she saw two green eyes flash in front of her face.

"_Aria remember"_ came a strained female voice.

A beep sounded from Vert's watch causing Aria to tilt her head at the sound and look in the direction it was coming from.

"We better be going we will see you two later at the diner" Said Vert ushering the other's out of the door.

"Okay I'll see you later" said Grace waving goodbye to the group and walking into the living room.

Aria followed her quietly with a bottle in her hand before clearing her throat to get her attention.

"Umm Grace do you think you can do something for me I can't do it because well you know" said Aria sheepishly while holding up the blue bottle of hair dye.

"Yeah I can do I have some time before I go to work anyway" smiled Grace as she led Aria up the stairs and into the bathroom

The process of dying to blue streaks into Aria's hair took only a matter of twenty minutes it was drying her hair that took the longest, but after Grace had made are something to eat she left her alone in the house so she could have some time to herself.

Aria looked out of the window for most of the night until another blue swirl appeared in the distance.

"_Aria Remember me"_ came the Voice again this time it was so loud it caused Aria to clutch her head in pain.

Opening the front doo Aria stepped out into the cold desert night and let the wind play with her long hair.

Keeping her mind firmly fixed on getting to the blue swirl Aria began to run towards it hoping that she could fine something behind the recurring voice.

As she reached the portal a strong pain exploded inside of her as she felt something roughly grab onto her and pull her into the swirl then it all went black.

When Aria awoke she found herself in a strange, looking down at her hand's Aria gasped.

"I can see but how" said Aria to herself but even before she had time to register car's coming from the distance pain exploded in her head and voices whispered to her of incoming danger.

Clutching her head in pain Aria slowly stumbled but got knocked to her knees as something had hit her in the back.

Turning over slowly Aria screamed as the face of a human animal Hybrid.

"No not again" she whispered as she passed out.

"Hatch take this to your lab and see if it has the same stats as the other lifeform" he sneered.

Though what the Vandals didn't know was that Aria had droped one very important piece that would help the Battle Force 5 locate her and oddly enough she knew that they would find her as she held a feeling that her hadn't had for a long time.

She had faith.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of battle force 5 only my OC Aria and Kurt and any other OC I create.**

**...**

When Aria came to she saw she was in this cave/lab place and also locked up in a cage like an animal.

When Aria was able to sit up she saw a giant walking roach thing muttering to himself when he came over to the cage Aria glared at him as if looks could kill the thing just gave her an evil smirk and held up a sheet of paper with a woman that had black hair and blue bangs.

"Mamie where the fuck is she and who the hell are you" Aria snarled while grabbing the roach by his antennae and pulling his ugly face up to the bars, "or I'll ram your face into the bars".

"n..no please let me go and I will take you to her" begged the roach.

"You still never told me your name" growled Aria, her anger building.

"Hatch it's Hatch" cried Hatch.

Aria released him while he unlocked the cage and guided her into another room it was darker and she had to wait a few seconds until her eyes had adjusted.

Aria flicked her head to the left when she heard a rapid beeping sound like a heart rate going out of control.

"This way" commanded Hatch he grabbed her arm and tried to roughly drag her down the hallway but Aria was faster and pulled her hand away causing Hatch to grab thin air.

It took about five minutes to reach the room that Hatch said her mother was when he opened the door Aria saw a thin figure strapped down onto a table bed.

"Mamie" Cried Aria.

**...**

**With Battle force 5**

"Vert is that what I think it is" questioned Stanford over the Comlink.

"Yeah it looks like a jacket caught in the wind" replied Stanford with confusion

Zoom drove over carefully slowing down the Chopper to a halt, for a moment he thought Vert and Stanford were imaging things until he tripped over a wire when the others saw this they just laughed at Zoom and his sudden clumsiness.

"Ouch my face" moaned Zoom.

"Zoom it's not like you to fall over are you sure you're okay" asked Agura while laughing over the comlink.

"I'm fine I..." Zoom stopped in mid sentence.

"Zoom what is it" asked a curious Vert.

"Its a jacket more to the point Aria's jacket" she said in a panicked voice

Vert drove up the Saber with the others following close behind him Vert climbed out of his car and walked over.

"She's here all right it looks like Hatch built a machine that drags in people" explained Vert while holding up a torn of sleeve off of Aria's top.

Zoom ran back to chopper and revved the engine while Vert had barely made it back to Saber by the time Zoom had disappeared into the horizon of the Vandal planet.

"What's up with him" Asked Sherman.

"I don't know" answered Vert, "Come on let's catch up to him".

**...**

**Back with Aria.**

"Mamie" Cried Aria as she ran up to the bed, her mother looked deathly white her green eyes no longer shone brightly they held no emotion her eyes were dead and for the first time in years Aria cried, she cried for her mother and at the thought that she might not ever get out of here.

Aria's stayed in that same room for some time until the hand of her mother's curled around her wrist.

"A...Aria" croaked her mother, as soon as she heard her name she looked up her teary eyes met her mother's cold green ones.

"Little one" Said her mother's raspy voice "why do you cry, you have an marvellous gift" Aria's mother placed a pale hand on her cheek

"Mamie" sobbed Aria while placing her hand over her mothers.

"Hush little one I need you to listen to me you need to take a moment to know yourself for the rest of your life but first you need to get out of here come back for me"

Thump, Thump, Thump came the sound for feat down the corridor

"Here take the bracelet it will let me speak to you whenever you need it most NOW GO" Ushered her mother.

Aria nodded and slipped into the shadows just as hatch and the tiger person walked through the door.

"WHERE IS SHE" he commanded

Aria's mother tiredly smirked "she will never be yours, no matter how you try to get her"

Aria slipped out the door just as Hatch closed it after a few shaky steps she began to run back the way she came it was a wonder that no one heard her.

As she came to the front entrance of the cave she began to break down again it was now more than ever that she wished her mother never gotten taken.

As Aria walked further away from the lab a glint in the horizon caught her eye then all of a sudden her vision focused on that particular point it was Zoom but the others were no ware to be seen.

"ZOOM" Screamed Aria.

It didn't take long for him to arrive to the spot she stood as he dismounted his bike Aria lunged for him warping her arms around his waist she didn't know why she felt it was okay to act the way she was but she started crying again before muttering to him "I found her Zoom I found her" said Aria between sobs.

"It's okay shush" soothed Zoom wrapping his arm around her and stroking her black hair "Aria tell me who did you find" asked Zoom.

"Mamie I found my Mamie"

Just then the others drove up behind them Zoom looked up his arms still wrapped protectively around Aria

Vert climbed out if the Saber.

"Put her in the Reverb with Stanford she will be more comfortable in their" Said Vert ignoring Stanford protests over the Comlink.

Zoom nodded and picked up the half awake Aria and placed her in the Reverb Stanford huffed as he buckled her up but he shut up pretty damn quickly when he noticed the new bruises under the dirt.

"Let's go guys" Said Vert over the Comlink.

As they were driving home the semiconscious Aria Started muttering to herself but the part that got Stanford's attention was.

"I'm sorry about your eyes Stanford please forgive me" asked Aria as her eye lids fluttered closed.

"You are forgiven just don't do it again" replied Stanford to the now sleeping Aria.

A few minutes later they were at the hub Stanford picked up Aria but before he could take her to Sage Zoom had already taken her from him and was walking to the infirmary with her in his arms.

Vert passed the infirmary late that night and he saw Zoom sitting by the bed watching over her and to be honest Vert didn't think he was going to leave anytime soon.

**...**

**I would also like to thank Kgirl1 for the idea of this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twleve

**Thank you Lolin' Girl who gave me ideas for chapters as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of battle force 5 only my OC Aria, Kurt and her mother.**

**...**

Zoom stayed with Aria that night he was worried about her but the main question going through his head was how did her mother get into the Vandal home world.

Occasionally Aria would stir in her sleep and mutter things most things he couldn't understand but there was the odd few sentences that he could pick out.

Zoom began to fall asleep at about three in the morning and it wasn't until Sage woke him up telling him to go to bed, but still he refused until she chased him out saying that he was going to get an IV needle jabbed into his elbow he finally left the infirmary muttering curses under his breath.

It was at least twelve a clock when Zoom woke up in his own bed after a few minutes he realized what time it was.

CRASH "ouch my head" Groaned Zoom "Aria" Zoom half whispered half shouted.

Needless to say Zoom untangled himself and got dressed in matter of minutes, when he got the infirmary he could hear Aria talking so he stayed by the door listening to Her speaking to Sherman and spinner.

"We have made some modifications to your bike, it was pretty dented when we got it from Grace it" explained Sherman.

"Yeah we put thrusters and a grip wire similar to the ones on Zoom's and Agura's vehicles" said Spinner excitedly.

"That sounds awesome guys but the dents are probably from my father or when I fell of" Aria laughed her voice lingering in the air.

"Hey umm Sage when do you think Aria will be allowed out" asked Spinner.

"She will get out of the infirmary in a few hours but she won't be able to drive in until tomorrow" answered Sage.

Zoom took this opportunity to walk in on the chatting trio he didn't even get three steps in the door before Aria shouted his name which made him flinch because it was so loud.

"Zoom welcome back to the land of the living" she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear and the asked for a hug.

"Umm okay that was a bit loud and yes you can have a hug" said Zoom walking to Aria and wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck.

"By the way Zoom the reason why she's not quite herself is because she has been pumped full of antibiotics" laughed Spinner.

"He he" giggled Aria.

"Zooom can I pleease go for a walk" slured Aria.

"I don't think you're ready for a walk just yet you can't even stand" chuckled Zoom who still had his arms around Aria.

A fake cough came from behind them and in a matter of split seconds the two were apart Zoom was smiling like a cheshire cat while Aria had her hands on her lap and was looking down trying to hide the blush.

It was Sage who had come over to take the IV needle out from Aria's elbow and to check her vital signs.

Aria yelped as Sage pulled out the IV needle which caused Sage to sigh.

After about thirty minutes of Zoom and Aria talking about random things Sage alerted everyone that a storm shock was approaching in five minutes Zoom got up to leave but Aria grabbed the sleeve of his T-shirt.

"Don't go Zoom please stay" Pleaded Aria her green eyes wide.

"I have to but I'll be back I promise" Said Zoom while placing his hand over Aria's, "Trust me Aria the longest I'll be gone is a few hours please you have to trust me"

"O...Okay hurry Zoom"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine" reassured Zoom.

**...**

**In the battle zone**

"Alright guy's let's get the battle key" Commanded Vert.

"I'm gonna go scout ahead" Stated Zoom over the comlink.

"Awww is Zoom missing his little Arwia" mocked Stanford in a baby voice.

"I would be nice since she might be able to get you a date with Grace" Shot back Zoom with a slight smirk.

Zoom pulled away from the group at breakneck speed to try and locate the battle key.

Vert and the others waited for Zoom to say he's found the battle key but after about five minutes the whole team began to get anxious for his safety Vert was just about to give the command for the team to split up and look for him when Zoom's voice sounded through the comlink.

"V...Vert...I found...The...Battle...k..ey but Kalus...is ...h...here...hurry" said Zoom his voice through the comlink was choppy he must have broken it-again.

"What do we do" asked Spinner.

"We need to get the battle key but stay on high alert for Vandal's" answered Vert.

"Right" came every one voice at the same time.

**...**

**Back with Aria.**

"Where is he" mumbled Aria to herself while she was lying in her bed in the Infirmary, "It's been over two hours".

"what's wrong Aria" asked Sage.

"I'm worried Sage and for some reason I feel like something is going to go dreadfully wrong with the mission" answered Aria with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about them they can look after themselves there is no need to worry" Said Sage trying to comfort Aria.

**...**

**Back with BF5**

"There's Zoom and it looks like he's pinned under his bike" Stated Stanford.

"Yeah but Kalus is there too" added Agura.

"Stanford, Spinner distract him Agura and Stanford you're with me" commanded Vert coolly.

Spinner shot over of the ranged mace hooks and it landed a few feet away from Kalus.

"Retched human's you should know better that to mess with the feared Captain Kalus" he Snarled as fast as lighting Kalus was in his machine and was chasing the Cortez brothers.

Vert quickly drove the Saber over to the trapped Zoom with Agura and Stanford following close behind him.

"Is he okay" asked Agura with concern in her voice.

"He looks fine apart from a few scratches here and there" replied Vert.

"Stanford open up the Reverb Zooms riding with you, we're lucky he still has the battle key" said Vert.

"But the interior, he's dirty and it will get ruined" wined Stanford.

"NOW" both Vert's and Agura's angry voice sounded over the comlink.

"Okay, Okay" huffed Stanford opening the top just as Vert set Zoon inside the Reverb.

"Only a few scratches he's bleeding for crying out loud" said Stanford while stepping on the throttle eager to get back to earth now the interior in the Reverb might get ruined.

In a few minutes all of the Battle Force 5 were back in Earth with Agura following behind because she was towing Zooms bike.

Vert took Zoom up to the infirmary where Aria was awake waiting for Zoom to get back.

"Zoom what happened to him" asked Aria not bothering to hide the panic in her voice.

"Lay him down here please" instructed Sage.

Vert did as he was told and laid Zoom in the bed next to Aria, Sage wrapped up his wounds in a bandage and put an IV needle in his arm

"Please leave I need to treat him" said Sage Vert nodded and left leaving Aria without an answer to her question.

When Sage left Aria threw the bed covers to one side and went over to Zooms bed and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Zoom please wake up" Cried Aria while holding Zoom's hand, unconsciously Aria brought her face closer to Zoom's sleeping one, "please" she whispered again before bringing her lips to his.

For a brief moment she had thought that Zoom had kissed her back but it must have been her imagination Aria slept in the chair by his bed that night hoping that he would wake up.

**...**

**Chapter five yes.**

**Please rate and review **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Six

**Thank you my loyal reviewers: Kgirl1, Leaves are fun, Lolin' Girl and thelivintunic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of battle force 5, I only own my OC Aria.**

**...**

This time it was the semiconscious Zoom who got a shock when Aria pressed her soft lips to his even with his lack of strength he still tried to kiss Aria back but only managed to put a tiny bit of pressure on her lips he didn't even think she felt it so he slowly let himself drift to sleep.

When Zoom became conscious again he felt warmth around his had so he looked round he saw Aria sleeping in the chair beside him holding his hand.

To Zoom she looked even more beautiful when she slept with her long blue bangs covering her closed eyes and the way her chest rose and fell.

"Aria" whispered Zoom shaking her shoulder lightly, "Aria wake up" he whispered again.

Aria stirred lightly in her sleep and small frown washed over her features before she opened her sleepy blue eyes that widened when she saw who woke her.

"Zoom" gasped Aria she couldn't believe that he had woken up already and before Zoom could react Aria had already wrapped her arms around his neck and was holding him tightly.

"See Aria I told you I would be okay...ow what was that for" said Zoom as he was rubbing the side of his face that go hit by Aria.

"For scaring me half to death you been asleep for two weeks you don't know how worried I've been" shouted Aria.

And with that Aria stormed out of the infirmary before Zoom could stop her.

"Aria wait please" asked Zoom but she didn't even look back.

A few hours later Agura found Aria in her room listening to music on her IPod.

"Hey Aria" said Agura standing at the door "ARIA" she shouted trying to get her attention.

"GO AWAY" Aria shouted back throwing her alarm clock at Agura and just missing her head.

"FINE BE THAT WAY THEN" shouted Agura Angrily then slamming the door as she left.

Aria rolled onto her stomach and turned the music up full blast so that it blocked out the rest of the world around her.

After a few more songs Aria felt a tug at the back of her mind as if somebody was trying to speak with her it was the Aria remembered the bracelet that her mother had given her a few days ago.

"_Aria why is there so much anger in your heart, I'm sure the boy didn't mean it" soothed her mother._

" _I don't care he had been unconscious for about two weeks and when he wakes up he acts as if it never happened and I've been so worried about him" _Fumed the blind girl

"_Child you can't stay angry at him forever but for now I need you to listen to me" _explained her mother.

"_I understand Mamie" _Aria confirmed_._

"_But listen make sure none of the battle force five see you" _Added Aria's mother sternly.

Aria nodded as if somehow her mother could see.

"_At last my..._" thought Aria reaching for the door handle "but I wonder why she didn't want me to get followed" Aria puzzled before sitting on her bed.

**...**

**In the Vandal planet**

"Foolish human she actually thinks that her mother has the strength to get out of the lab" laughed Hatch evilly.

And he went to inform captain Kalus to put more guards around the fence of the camp so they could catch the girl.

**...**

**In the infirmary **

"And that's why she is in a bad mood" explained Zoom

"hhmm Zoom she was really worried about she hardly left your side for two weeks and I think with her worried about her mother just caused her to snap" Replied Vert.

"But I didn't mean to upset her I just wanted to see her smile again" pouted Zoom.

"Storm shock approaching in T minus five minutes" said Sage alerting everybody in the hub.

Zoom was just about to jump out of bed when a searing pain shot through his side and caused him to fall back onto the bed.

"You stay here and rest all of us will be back soon" stated Vert running out of the infirmary leaving Zoom behind.

Zoom huffed until he heard the Chopper Drive out of the Hub.

"Sage" he winced "who's driving the Chopper".

Sage just smiled and pulled the needle out of his arm "Somebody" She said.

"Well it better not have one scratch on it when it comes back" complained Zoom.

**...**

**In the battle zone **

"Let's go find that battle key before we get company" Commanded Vert tiredly.

"I found it" Shouted Aria happy that she had found the battle key first.

"hmm it shouldn't have been that easy" Mused Stanford

"why just because we get a battle key without any hassle for once you think something bad is going to happen" Argued Agura.

"No it's just never been this easy" Stanford shouted back

"Hey guys were is Aria" Asked Vert.

"I thought she came back" questioned Spinner.

"Look over there she's opening a portal to the vandal home world" Stated Sherman.

"Get the rest of the battle force but first we need to get Sage to clone the key she used" Said Vert, "now let's go".

"Oh great she's working with the Vandal's" Shouted Stanford angrily.

"No she isn't working with them" replied Agura

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT WORKING WITH THEM, SHE HAS JUST GONE TO THE VANDAL HOME WORLD" Shouted Stanford even angrier that Agura knew why she went to the vandal planet.

"I'll tell you when we get back now let's go" said Agura.

"Agura's right guys lets go I think we all have some explaining to do" Said Vert sadly.

After a few minutes of silence Stanford turned round and said "Grace isn't going to be happy she was Aria's best friend after all.

**...**

**Time skip**

"What do you mean she's gone" shouted Zoom "I never got to say goodbye" at that moment a single tear rolled down his face.

"I...It's because of her mother" Said Agura.

"Her mother has been on the Vandal planet for years" added Zoom.

"WHAT" shouted the others

"Why didn't you tell us" asked Vert.

"Because she made us swear not to" Answered Agua.

"But she told us that her mother was in hospital in Colorado" Fumed Stanford.

"What's the soonest time we can get to the Vandal's home world" Vert asked Sage.

"In a three hours" answered Sage with concern in her voice.

"By then it's going to be too late" Shouted Zoom slamming his fist into the bed sheets.

**...**

**Are they going to be able to get to Aria on time to stop her doing something stupid? **

**Well the only to find out is to read the next chapter which will be the last one in the story but I'm thinking of doing a squeal.**

**Please rate and review**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Is this goodbye

**Thank you to my loyal reviewers: Kgirl1, Leaves are Fun and Lolin Girl**

**Please Note that this is the last chapter for this story but keep an eye out for the sequal.**

**...**

"I'm sorry Zoom Stanford, I'm sorry everyone" Whispered Aria to herself "I never wanted it to end this way".

Aria had taken out a black ribbon and tied her long black and blue hair and cut it her hair now lying in a heap on the ground with only the wind moving it.

She left Chopper and her clothes where she had opened the portal only hoping that when the others caught up to her she would already be gone.

Aria was now dressed in black leather her hair barely brushed over her shoulders but the last thing she left behind was a small brown package addressed to all of the battle force five.

It was already midday when Aria had reached the outskirts of the Vandal's camp but the strange thing was that the number of guards around the outskirts had increased dramatically.

"_All I have to do now is _wait_" _thought Aria to herself.

**...**

**With BF5**

"Do you remember when Aria punched Stanford if the face because he was flirting with her" Asked Sherman.

"Yeah I couldn't see out of that eye for the rest of the day" Huffed Stanford

"I think what made it funnier was that she always found a comeback to your pick up lines" Laughed Spinner.

"Evan though we've only known her for a few weeks even now without her here the place feels so quiet and cold" Said Agura sadly because Aria had became somewhat of a close friend.

"I think we all had a soft spot for her even Stanford" Laughed Vert.

"Hey Zoom what do you remember most about Aria" asked Spinner.

"The way she smiled" he replied simply.

"I remember those two weeks when she hardly left your side Zoom" said Sage who startled everybody in the infirmary "If she doesn't come back she will be dearly missed" Sage added.

"Is the battle key ready" Asked Vert, Sage nodded and handed him the battle key.

"Gear up team" Commanded Vert eagerly.

**...**

**Back with Aria**

Night fall had now fallen over Vandal and its people, before Aria began to sneak in she looked up at the stars shining brightly in the dark blue sky.

"Zoom please forgive me" Said Aria as if Zoom could hear her.

Aria began to make her way forward to the fence until a bright light blinded her vision, the lights became closer until Aria felt a searing pain shoot up her right side whatever it was had rammed right into her.

"And your mother said that you will never be ours what a shock it will be to see her daughter captured" sneered a voice.

"Idiots" growled Aria only loud enough for her to hear**.**

**...**

**Back with BF5**

"Let's keep this recon clean guys, we go get Aria and her mother then get out" explained Vert as he opened the portal to the Vandal home world

"But who is her mother going to ride with we don't have the room" Stated Stanford.

"We do now, look Aria left us a parting gift" Said Agura.

"But why would she leave Chopper behind it would take her twice as long to get to the Vandal camp by foot" said Zoom, "I just hope she's okay".

"Well at least now we have some room" Stated Sherman.

*Vrom* "What the hell's wrong with the Chopper" asked, "Stanford it sounds like me DJ-in on my rare bad days".

"It looks like something's been jammed in the thrusters and it's not just her clothes" Smirked Zoom.

"Well tell us what is then" Wined Stanford.

"It's for all of us" Said Zoom as all of battle force 5 jump out of their vehicles.

"Here said" Zoom handing each member a small package "here is one for Sage"

"Let's get focused on the mission" said Vert jumping in the Saber with his gift.

All six members drove off towards the Vandal camp unknown to them that the vandals were already waiting.

**...**

"Leave her alone you asshole" Screamed Aria while trying to get free of the ropes that the Vandals tied her up in

"Aaaawww is little Aria afraid to lose her Mamie" Mocked Kalus while forcing Aria to look at him by roughly grabbing her chin.

"haha ha" laughed Aria, "it's me you should be Afraid of" she sneered evilly.

"Hatch take her to see the hostages, then we will see how big she is" Grinned Kalus.

Hatch grabbed Aria roughly by the shoulders and roughly and hoisted her up onto her feat and lead her down the hallway.

"Let go of me you ugly faced...ZOOM, ZOOM WHAT HAPPEND" Aria shouted to her fallen teammates.

"A...Aria it...w..as...a trap" Zoom stammered out he was in so much pain from the torture that he could barely speak.

"NO let me go" Screamed Aria and at the last minute Aria broke free of her bonds and kicked Hatch in the stomach hard enough to daze the roach.

"ZOOM" cried Aria while running up to the scout, "Zoom what happened".

Aria hugged Zoom tightly.

"Aria you don't have to worry all of us of here" Said Vert weakly

"No you why did you follow me you idiots" cried Aria, "now all of you are going to get killed".

"A...Aria c..ome here p...please" asked Zoom with his arms weakly outstretched with his warm hazel eyes smiling at Aria.

Aria snuggled into Zooms broken and broken body "Zoom please don't leave me" pleaded Aria through tears.

All of a sudden Zoom brought his lips to Aria's after a split second she kissed him back but the moment was shattered when Hatch pulled them apart.

"LET ME GO" screamed Aria in sadness and frustration, "ZOOM DON'T WORRY I WILL FIND A WAY TO SAVE ALL OF YOU"

When Hatch had finally managed to drag Aria down the hall Kalus was waiting with an evil smirk of his face.

He leaned down so he was level with Aria's face "not so strong now are you" he sneered "let me show you what happens to people that oppose me"

Kalus dragged Aria to where he mother was lying and when Aria had saw what he had done to her mother she screamed

"MOTHER NO NOT YOU TOO" screamed Aria with rage.

"You basterds you killed her" screamed Aria in rage, "now I will make sure you have something to remember her by" she growled.

With Aria's growing rage her eyes began to become brighter until the Vandals could no longer see the area around them and green vines snaked their way up her arms healing the grief and the pain in her heart that had been inflicted over the years.

"Captain Kalus w...what's happening" shouted Hatch.

"I don't know stand fast" he replied.

Then with no warning the green trails on her arms shot out hitting both Kalus and Hatch.

"Let's see what it feels like to hear a Melody one that I just made for you" growled Aria in a deathly note.

Zoom and the others heard the screaming of Kalus, Hatch and the other Vandal's outside from the Melody.

To the vandals the Melody sounded like a thousand people scraping knives together so that they were ready to carve turkey at thanksgiving and one hundred boys running sticks against metal bars.

Though to Battle force five it sounded like a hundred harps, flutes and pianos all playing in sync to lull them to sleep.

The melody went on for several seconds before stopping and Aria with her body and eye's still faintly glowing green form the use of her power walked slowly down the corridor her black hair now a lush forest green that brushed the floor with every step she took, the leather now gone had been replaced with a sea green dress.

Zooms eyes were beginning to grow heavy when he saw Aria in her new form

"Aria" he muttered.

"Hush" was the only word that slipped from her mouth as she places her hand over his heart.

Zoom shivers at her touch thinking it would be as cold as ice but it made him feel like he was drifting to sleep on clouds and before his eyes closed Aria place her lips to his gently.

Next she moved to Vert and did the same to his but this time she placed her head on his shoulder in a friendly embrace.

Agura was next, Aria raised her hand to the back of her hand but froze when Agura groaned in pain.

"Sshhh Agura" Soothed Aria, Aria undid her dreadlocks so they went down to her shoulders.

"Stanford" said Aria in a gentle voice while placing her hand over his heart as well, all Stanford could muster was a weak smile as their eyes connected an unspoken bond formed between them.

"Brotherly" Was the last thing she said before moving to the Cortez brothers.

As she reached the last in the line she embraced them both at one her arms barely making around both of their shoulders.

"Stick together".

After that Aria's form faded as the whole of battle force 5 slid into an easy sleep and in each of their hearts they knew that this was Aria's goodbye they didn't know how long it would be before they saw her again but they knew she wouldn't reveal them to herself to them unless she wanted to be seen.

**The end until next time.**


End file.
